


Blood and Tears

by TriforceAngel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Axel x Roxas - Freeform, Lots of Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampire AU, axel is 23, axel smokes, roxas is 21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Axel is part of an "organization" that is one of the darkest groups in existence. After a deed Axel had done for his boss the receiving party wanted to take their revenge, going after his boyfriend Roxas.Riku has the gift of life in a "weird" way and he is there to save the two.





	1. Bad For Your Health

A long drag of a cigarette and the exhale of heavy smoke, filling the air, only drifting slowly out the open window. A drafty breeze came through the window, giving the room a chill and negating the heater that would be kicking on to make it warmer.

Axel didn't care though. He was scolded for smoking multiple times a day, and it grew even worse when he was caught doing it in the apartment. It was a little punishment to himself for doing it over and over again by sitting in the cold.

Thus why he stayed in this corner smoking away as he attempted to relax from the stress that sat on his shoulders lately.

His boyfriend was always there to help him calm down but lately even he couldn't stop the anxiety that had fallen upon him.

He knew smoking was bad but it was the only thing being able to keep him sane. Not only was it hard to be part of an “organization” that wasn't what Axel would call the friendliest of people that dipped their toes into any bad thing you could come up with, but he also had to keep this a secret from his boyfriend.

He didn't want him to be any part of this. He was innocent. Well granted after what the two of them had done in bed together he wouldn't call Roxas a perfect angel, but even at the age of twenty-one he didn't need him getting mixed up into that sort of crowd.

For the longest time Axel had fought his feelings for his best friend. He always believed that anyone associated with him would be in a heap of trouble and mixed into his mess. It was best to love him from afar and not let him get hurt.

But what he least expected was for Roxas to take the plunge first. Roxas had kissed him first. Roxas had done everything first.

Axel just couldn't help but let himself be whisked away by the feelings he had for him.

“You know that's bad for your health,” came a teasing voice from the doorway. Axel smirked around the cigarette between his lips, green eyes casting a loving glance to the blonde in the doorway. Breath taking blue eyes stared back at him, sparking love within the redhead.

“Okay, _mom,_ ” Axel teased, spreading his legs a bit as Roxas sat between his legs and leaned his head back onto his shoulder. “I am trying to quit.”

Roxas plucked the cigarette from Axel's fingers and crushed it into the ashtray near them. Two other used cigarettes sat cold.

“Please do. I don't need to lose you at an early age due to this stuff,” the blonde scolded. “I should be all you'll ever need when it comes to stress. I just wish you would tell me what's been bothering you lately.”

Axel tensed a bit but shook his head. “Really Rox, it's really not that big of a deal. I don't want you to worry about me.”

“You keep saying that but I just feel like its so much more, you know?” Roxas sighed. “I won't push but know that I'm here if you ever want to talk.”

Talking would have helped him. It would have helped a great ordeal. But Roxas couldn't know what terrible thing he had done.

A deal the organization had been making had not gone in their favor, the other party backing out on their half of the deal.

So as per usual his boss, Xemnas, had demanded he...”snuff out the light.”

It wasn't the first time that Axel had done this and it wasn't the last he was pretty sure. But now that things were going well with Roxas the guilt ate at him.

It used to be a thrill to come home from doing his “job”, smelling of smoke, having been proud of what he had done. Thus the life of an arsonist.

But now that Roxas lived with him, the most recent job he had done he had rushed home and scrubbed his skin to get the smell off of him.

It wasn't like he could just leave the organization either. No one could just leave the organization, especially Axel. They had taken him in when he had been pretty young and took care of him till he was able to get himself on his feet.

Though not without joining when he had been old enough.

He also knew too many things about them. He would end up being killed if it came to him wanting to leave.

“You've got that look on your face again,” Roxas commented, his hand resting on Axel's cheek and turning him to face him. “If you won't tell me what's going on, maybe I can distract you from whatever is bouncing around your head.”

A knowing smirk graced Axel's lips and he leaned in to capture a fiery kiss from his boyfriend. Roxas leaned into him, his hands stroking into his spikes.

Roxas knew just what he needed, knew just what he wanted to make him feel better. It was one of htem any things that he loved about him.

Axel's phone suddenly buzzed wildly next to them, breaking the two of them apart, out of breath. A quick glance showed that it was Demyx.

“Hold on,” Axel sighed, picking up the phone and jamming his finger against the accept button out of irritation.

“What the hell do you want Demyx. I'm a little busy right now,” Axel snapped into the phone, wondering what nonsense Demyx had for him. It wouldn't have been the first time Demyx interrupted something important.

“Dude, you've got to get out of there now!” the other said quickly on the line. Red brows rose towards his hairline.

“Whoa whoa, Dem calm down. What the hell is going on?” Axel asked.

“Wise! He knows where you are and he knows what you did! He's coming for you! You have to get of there now!”

Axel's skin grew pale as Demyx hung up the phone. Wise was the leader of the group he had just attacked for Xemnas. He had found him. Some how he had found him. He was going to take his revenge on what he had just done.

Axel quickly tucked his hands under Roxas' legs and pulled him up against his chest as he took long strides towards the closet where he set Roxas down.

“Axe? What's going on?”

“We have to go.”

“Go? Axe it's the middle of the night and it's freezing,” Roxas protested but Axel was already throwing on a coat on the blonde's head.

“I'll explain later. I need to get you somewhere safe!”

Roxas snapped his mouth shut, throwing on the coat as Axel set him down and quietly followed him out onto the fire escape.

That was another thing Axel loved about him. If Roxas knew that something was serious he would go along with what Axel said.

Axel took a quick glance back at the place they had called home. He wasn't sure if they would be coming back. There were so many things he needed to do. He had to explain to Roxas what was going on, the organization...

But he needed to get him to the safe house first.

“I'm so sorry,” Axel mumbled to the blonde as he helped him down onto the street down below. He took hold of his hand, running with him as fast as they could, taking dark alleyways at any chance he could. They had to avoid the streets and lights. They would easily be seen.

Foot steps were heard nearby, pushing Axel faster. They weaved through several ways, knowing after a moment that they were certainly being followed.

“Nowhere to run flurry!” a man shouted at them as they turned a corner, ending up in a dead end. “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“Either way he's going to end up with a serious consequence,” another man said as they closed in on the two of them.

Axel whirled around, looking at the two men and then back at the wall behind them. There was nowhere to go. He had Roxas with him and....and...

This was it. They weren't going to survive this.

“You took someone from him in that fire. Someone he loved. We feel its only right for us to return the favor,” the guy sneered.

Axel's eyes widened at that, making the mistake of looking down at Roxas, clearly indicating that he loved Roxas.

“Or...we could just take you out and make things a lot easier for our boss,” the other commented, pointing a gun towards Axel, the other man pointing one at Roxas.

“Take me. Just let him go. He has nothing to do with this,” Axel said, stepping forward with his hands up. Roxas grabbed his arm, beautiful blue peering up at him, shaking his head.

“Axel, no,” Roxas declared scared. “I don't want to lose you.”

Axel rest his hand on his arm, squeezing it. He knew if he looked down at him he would break. He could not break. He had to get them out. Or at least save Roxas.

“Please, let him go,” Axel pleaded again.

The men were silent a moment only for smirks to spread across their faces.

“No,” they said together. The sounds of the gunshots were deafening, Roxas crumpling to the ground, his hand slipping from Axel's grasp.

“ROXAS!!”

*

Waiting was the worst part of it. Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital where others sat around for patients that were in less trouble than his lover.

Roxas had taken two bullets to the chest. Thinking he had been dead Wise's henchman had left him alone with the dying blonde. He had lost consciousness along the way he had driven there from the blood loss.

Now here Axel sat, his hands pressed against his forehead as his leg bounced in anxiousness. What he wouldn't do to for a cigarette right now...

But he had promised Roxas he would try to stop in his desperate rambles to keep Roxas awake on the way there.

Demyx sat next to him silently. He had tried to make Axel feel better but he was either answered with silence or Axel would just say over and over again that it was his fault that Roxas was in this mess and that it should have been himself instead of someone as wonderful as Roxas.. It was his fault that Roxas might die.

So in silence Demyx remained.

“Axel?” came a voice after hours of waiting. Axel quickly lifted his head, his body launching from the chair when he saw the doctor.

The man was pale, his hair a brilliant silver. Even his eyes didn't seem quite human with how turquoise they were. The man didn't even look quite old enough to be a doctor, not much older than Axel himself being twenty- three.

Demyx was up right next to him, panic written on his young face. He had known Roxas a little bit but he knew just how much he had meant to Axel.

Without another word the doctor lead them to a more private room, away from the other people waiting, having them sit down at a table.

“There...really is no easy way to say this,” the doctor began with a sigh. “His wounds were greater than anticipated. He is not going to last the night.”

And that was when Axels world crashed around him.

*

Riku let out a sigh as he stepped into the room where Roxas lay, leaving by the redheaded man who howled in agony at the loss of his lover he assumed. He had hated having to give that news but it was his way of a test. It was a cruel way to do it but it really was the only way to figure out if the patient he had was worthy to be brought back.

Clearly Roxas' lover was head over heals for him. It reminded Riku of when he had first found his own mate.

The blonde's time there was not done yet.

Riku could give him a chance, but he could not have Axel see him...yet.

All in due time when the transformation was complete.

“How's he taking to the blood?” Riku asked the other in the room as he stepped back in to the operating room. Sora pulled his mask down, a hint of fang showing even as he pouted at his boyfriend as well as business partner.

“He's taking well to it but I wish you hadn't let me give him the blood transfusion when I'm hungry,” Sora said with a sigh. “Well honestly it was unexpected. How did his...well you know? How did he take the news?”

“Not well honestly, but he passed the test,” Riku said, stepping to his side and resting an arm around Sora's waist. “When he's done with his transformation we will take him out for his first feeding and then get you something.”

“Riku...what if this doesn't work like the last one,” Sora asked with nervousness as Riku stepped away to check the bag of blood that dripped into Roxas' arm.

“It'll be okay Sora. He will be strong. I won't let what happened before happen again to him. I'll reunite the two of them.”

 


	2. Awakened

The heartbeat slowed to a complete stop, the sound of the machine monitoring the beats, flat lining with the most sickening noise.

Riku flicked it off with a sigh, watching Sora with a small shake of his head as the brunette watched the blonde in the bed closely.

Paled lips plumped with color, the dark circles surrounding the eyes giving way to a full rested face. The smell of fresh blood leaking from wounds ceased.

Luster filled the golden locks atop his head, giving the blonde on the bed a look as if he was the perfect being just resting.

“Is he going to wake up?” Sora asked, looking to Riku with worry. They had gotten this far before the last time they had tried this, but to due to unforeseen circumstances that last try, the person he had tried to save had passed on.

“Relax Sora. Things are already looking better right now for him,” Riku said. Should the change be complete Roxas would be waking any minute now. Riku didn't want to think of another failure. The man who had created him would mock him for not being able to successfully extend their kind. He didn't need that again.

Sure Sora had been a success but that was a long time ago. He couldn't remember quite how he had been able to do it.

Sora pouted a huff, turning back to Roxas and watching his face. Signs of a human life were gone, a sad fact in its own.

He leaned in closer, trying to see if he would wake when suddenly beautiful blue eyes opened up to look directly at him.

“Whoa!” Sora shouted, launching himself back and behind Riku. Riku held in a laugh, resting an arm around Sora and relaxing his shoulders.

It had worked. He had saved Roxas.

The blonde sat up suddenly in a panic, his shoulders heaving as he took several deep panicked breaths. “Axel? Axel where are you?”

A saddened look crossed Riku's face, stepping closer to the blonde but keeping a distance between them. He was scared.

“Easy there Roxas,” Riku tried to relax him. “No need to panic. We're friends here.”

“Where's Axel?” Roxas demanded, ignoring his words, and throwing off the blanket. “I have to find him, someone is trying to...”

But his words faded as he looked down at himself, his fingers touching his chest where he had been shot.

“I was...”

“Yes, you had been shot by those that had tried to go after Axel,” Riku explained, motioning with his head for Sora to get him his blanket back on. He carefully rest a hand on his shoulder. “There is much that I need to explain to you if you will listen.”

Roxas lifted his eyes up, scared and confused. He flinched a bit as Sora rest the blanket back around his shoulders. He hadn't even seen him move from his spot.

But there was something about these two that he couldn't put his finger on. He felt like he could trust them with his life.

With a swallow around the lump forming in his throat he nodded his head.

*

Vampire.

A word used in fantasy for a creature of the undead that preys on the blood of the living to sustain themselves.

Monsters.

Yet here Roxas was, exactly the thing he thought fantasy. Were all those stories told to him as a kid just nothing but lies?

What else could possibly be real?

At first he couldn't believe it, thinking some cruel joke was being played on him. But the fangs that he had been taught to extend had been more than enough proof as well as the fact that he had survived a deadly wound with no traces left of the attack.

Also a note of the intense thirst that raked over him that was not sated no matter how many cups of water he sucked down before they had left.

Riku had said he was hungry, that his first feeding was the most important in his life. It would sustain him as well as complete the transition of his change.

If he didn't he would not survive the night.

As much as he was still new to this whole thing he had to thank Riku again for saving his life by making him a vampire. His time hadn't been up, he had a life still to live and someone who desperately needed him.

Axel.

Oh how much he missed him. How he missed the taller male's arms wrapped around his body, holding him to his chest.

The faint smell of just Axel when it wasn't covered with cigarette smoke. What he wouldn't give to just be with him again...

From the sound of it he had made it out alive of that whole ordeal but where was he now? What was he doing? Was he alright?

Riku had said his change had taken a few days due to how severe the wounds had been and how much blood he had lost. The blood given to him had to replace everything that he had lost which had taken some time to do.

He wanted to tell him everything was fine, that he was alive. They could pick up where they had left off with their lives and he could get answers as to what had happened in the first place and what had started this whole mess.

Who were those guys? Why were they going after the redhead in the first place? What had he done to cause them to just want to kill him?

All in due time he supposed that he would get his answers. He just had to be patient and from what he had become he had all the time in the world.

Though he was angry that Riku had told Axel he was not going to make it. He wasn't sure how Axel would take the news and he needed to see him before the redhead did something drastic. He did not want to live in this world without Axel by his side.

He was not about to lose him and he doubted that he could figure out how to get Axel to change into what he was either.

He didn't even know how to feed himself.

But Riku and Sora both had told him it was unsafe to see the redhead so soon after waking. Roxas hadn't had his first feeding still. Anywhere unsupervised was just a disaster waiting to happen and people would get hurt.

“I'll catch you someone to show you how to do it today. It takes a lot of practice to get it just right,” Sora said nonchalantly, his hands behind his head as they stepped into the park. It was late but even so they were bound to come across someone. It was just how the town was in their area.

“What my mate is neglecting to state,” Riku said with a sigh. “Is that the point of feeding is to never drain them dry. It'll be tempting, believe me, but we cannot have any deaths on our hands. It just gets too messy having to clean up the bodies...”

Roxas gave a small nod, his new sight scanning over every single thing he could and barely comprehending what was coming out of Riku's mouth. So many things he recognized but the sheer amount of detail he could see now was so fascinating. How did any vampire get anything done when things looked this gorgeous?

“Roxas, pay attention,” Riku sighed heavily, holding his arm out as they both watched Sora put on an act for a young man that was stumbling home drunk.

That tactic was something he could see being used easily, Sora acting as if he was lost and scared and just looking for a place to rest his head..

Come in a drunk man who is probably looking to get somewhere with him and then he is nothing but easy prey.

The man leaned in a little too closely and that was when Sora struck. His arms were around him in a vice grip, his fangs in his neck in a matter of seconds.

The man didn't struggle, his drunken haze clouding his thoughts as he fed.

Roxas tensed at the smell. Sweet smelling and delicious. His pupils dilated to large black circles, his fangs slipping from their sheaths. He took a step forward but Riku's arm quickly caught him to stop him in his tracks.

“It's best to go to those that are a little incapacitated, but there is the risk of having those affects on you. For example if Sora drinks any more than he should he will end up getting drunk himself,” Riku explained, guiding Roxas towards the man carefully so he wouldn't get away, taking the man's wrist. “It is not normal that we go out and hunt, Sora and I have a well stocked storage to sustain an entire coven of vampires. But seeing as this is your first, you do need fresh blood.”

Roxas took the wrist that was offered to him, unsure of what was to come next. Sora had made it look so easy and he was just so hungry...

“That's enough,” Riku scolded Sora, pulling the brunette off of the man. Sora pouted but staggered back a bit, watching Roxas.

“Tasty,” Sora said with his tongue sticking out. “Give it a try Roxas. If you don't want to go for the neck you can always try anywhere else on the body.”

Roxas hesitated at first but raised the stranger's wrist to his lips, biting down with the fangs he had extended.

The blood that met his mouth was not what he expected. His body reacted in favor, sucking to get what he needed and even clutching the poor guy's wrist with such strength that he was sure he had possibly broken a bone or two.

But it felt wrong to do it this way. It felt wrong to feed from someone like him. It felt too intimate, too personal.

Blocking out his thoughts he continued to feed, clenching his eyes shut tight. It was only this time. Then he could use the stores Riku and Sora had he was sure.

After what seemed like a century Riku helped guide him off of the wrist. If he hadn't Roxas was sure that he would have drank every drop this guy had to offer.

“That's enough Roxas. Remember, we don't want to kill him,” Riku said, setting the now unconscious man to sit against a tree.

The thirst had subsided in Roxas' throat, his mind clearing. Eating wasn't on his mind any longer. There was only one person I needed to see.

“Can I go see him now,” Roxas asked with a heavy frown.

The other two shared a look. It hadn't been only but a few days and Roxas was desperate for the man he loved.

The sun would be rising soon enough and it was not safe for Roxas to be wandering on his own. They had yet to get him sunlight protection as well.

For now he would remain a night walker.

“We can bring you to see him but...only to see,” Sora said. “We can't let you go to him yet. He cannot know about you so soon.”

“But why? Why can't I be with him?” Roxas asked angrily, but followed in step behind them. He wasn't sure if he had a home any longer after what happened earlier and he had nowhere else to go. He had no choice but to stay with Riku and Sora.

“He is grieving. Not to mention the sun will be rising soon,” Riku sighed heavily. “It is not the right time right now. You need to wait.”

Roxas seemed to wilt at that. He wanted so badly to be back with the redhead but there was a part of him that knew he was right.

Seeing how wilted Roxas became Sora cast a smile his way. “Don't worry. We will make sure you two reunite.”

*

Roxas gazed up at the apartment building where Demyx lived. This was the only other place he could think of where Axel would be. Axel never went anywhere else aside from their own apartment as well as his job.

A job which he wasn't even sure what it was.

Demyx lived on the top floor of the five floor building, living in a apartment smaller than the one Axel and he owned.

“I just....jump?” Roxas asked. Sora nodded his head.

“Just jump up there. Just try to be silent as you land. We don't want to bring any attention to yourself right now.”

Roxas nodded and looked up at the fire escape by the window. With a small grunt he launched up from the ground, landing quietly on the side of window.

It was an amazing movement but he had no time to sit and admire his new skills.

He carefully took a peek inside, his eyes quickly finding the redhead that he sought after.

His breath hitched at the sight. Axel sat on a bed, a beer bottle dangling in one hand as the other rest against his face.

His eyes looked lost, tear streaks resting on his face.

The blonde rest a hand on the glass, his heart clenching at the sight. What he wouldn't give to just be in his arms once again.

Soon. He would make sure he would come back soon.

 


	3. Ghosts

“Come on Axel. Let me get you out of this house. I know he would want you to move on and be yourself again,” Demyx urged the redhead.

Axel glared up at the sandy blonde. He had been stuck in this apartment with him for a month. Depression and the risk of being killed by Wise's men kept him planted in this room. He hadn't even cleaned out his old place yet.

Mostly because it was too dangerous but just knowing that Roxas' things were in there just brought so much pain.

Which Axel tended to try to drown away with alcohol.

He hadn't picked up a cigarette since that fateful night. He wanted to be true to his promise to Roxas, but in doing so he ended up picking up drinking instead.

“There isn't anyone else that I would want to be in love with Demyx,” Axel grumbled, taking another swig from the bottle.

Demyx grabbed hold of the bottle from him mid sip. “You can get drunk there. On me. You just got to get out this apartment. You'll be safe. I promise.”

This wasn't the first time that Demyx had tried to get him out of the house to do something. His answer had always been no and this time should have been no different.

But he found himself nodding.

“Good. Now go take a shower. You fucking reek,” Demyx declared.

*

The club's music thumped loudly, flashing lights making Axel's dilated eyes wince as he tried to adjust. He had never been to this club being as it was several towns over.

Axel carefully pulled the hood down he wore. It would be safe there. Wise worked over the town he had grown up in, not this one.

Maybe he should move out there but then how did he leave the organization? That answer was obviously simple.

He didn't.

“I'm gonna go dance. Meet at the car in a couple hours,” Demyx urged, punching his arm lightly before slipping into the crowd on the dance floor.

Axel let out a sigh, heading right to the bar, the bundled up money Demyx had given him going to be the thing that would be paying for his alcohol that night.

He felt like he was better off just staying home and drinking there. Sure it was free but there he could be alone with his thoughts.

Though perhaps that wasn't the best idea either.

He kept reliving that night over and over again. Roxas crumpling to the ground, the news given to him by the doctor.

He hadn't even been to see Roxas' burial sight yet, if there had even been one.

Time to drink.

Axel nursed a bottle of beer as he sat, gazing down at the amber liquid. He was going to kill Demyx later for bringing him out there. This hadn't been a good idea.

A hooded figure sat next to him, from the look of it a slender looking man dressed in a black hooded vest and tight jeans.

“Starwberry sunrise,” the man said.

Man that voice sounded familiar. Maybe the booze he had been drinking before he had left the apartment wasn't such a good idea.

“I don't know the last time I heard someone order that drink,” Axel said to the man next to him. “That used to be my boyfriend's drink of choice.”

“Guess he's got good taste,” the other guy laughed, turning his head, locking eyes with the redhead. An audible gasp came from Axel's lips, his fingers nearly dropping the beer in his hand.

The blonde quickly turned his head, hiding his face quickly under the shadow of his hood, his fingers gripping the wood of the bar before him and perhaps even cracked it?

“Roxas?” Axel asked, clenching his fist around the bottle in his hand.

“Who's that?” the man asked but didn't dare look at him again, his whole body tense that he could see with the hood he wore.

Blonde hair poked out from underneath but was that enough? Was that enough proof that it was Roxas? But it couldn't be. He had seen Roxas die.

Axel really was seeing things now in front of random people. He really shouldn't have drank all that much.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, loosening his grip on the bottle before he hurt himself.

The blonde received his drink, taking a hearty sip and smacking his lips. “It's all good. You look like someone I know too.”

“Small world,” Axel said turning around in his seat and looking out at the dance floor. Demyx was in there somewhere, dancing the night away.

“Hey...you wanna dance?” the blonde asked, having stood from his seat. Axel glanced over at him. He still held his body in a way where the hood hid his face, the glass he had received already empty. Had more time passed than he thought?

“Sure,” Axel found himself saying, rising from his seat. He saw the faintness of a smirk and the blonde grabbed his hand, pulling him out to the dance floor.

He weaved them through the crowd, picking a spot near the back of the dance floor where it was darker.

The blonde grabbed hold of his hands, resting them on his hips as he began to move his body to the music. Axel was stiff as he moved, his eyes glancing around at the people around him as they danced together.

“Come on, loosen up,” the blonde said, shifting himself closer and tossing an arm around his neck. He rolled his hips into Axel's causing the redhead to jolt a bit.

So he wanted to do _that_ kind of dancing.

Maybe dancing would clear his head and give him that distraction that he so desperately needed. This guy in front of him was willing, it wasn't like he had to sleep with him.

Grasping his hips harder Axel ground himself against the blonde as they moved, resting his head down against the hood covering most of his face.

An audible gasp Axel heard over the sound of the pounding music, the fingers grasping a few strands of hair on the back of his neck.

Something Roxas had used to do back then when they danced together...

The blonde lifted his head a bit, just the shadow of his mouth smirking up towards him as if knowing something.

Before he could ask the blonde pushed up onto his toes and kissed Axel's lips. The redhead froze with his movements. The feel of his lips, the chill of his skin.

Aside from the chill it almost felt...familiar.

Not able to help himself he kissed in return, seeking out the familiarity that he had felt, his arms wrapping around his waist and holding him flush against his body.

Though as the kiss deepened guilt crept through Axel's body, forcing him to pull away, breathing heavily.

“Wanna go somewhere more private?” the blonde asked, tilting his head up just a little bit, his face still cast in shadow but sparkling blue eyes glittered up at him.

Axel paused, feeling his heart clenching. His body for the first time had come alive, wanting so much but his heart gave him the right way to think.

He would not do it even though Demyx would urge him to.

“I can't,” Axel replied.

“Can't...or won't,” the blonde asked, toying with the hairs on the back of his neck. Axel shivered a bit, trying to move his head back but the fingers and his body pressed against him tempted dark thoughts in his head.

But he would remain true to Roxas' memory.

“I won't,” Axel said finally. “I will not betray the man that has my heart...even though he is gone from this world.”

The blonde in front of him paused, his fingers stopping on his neck. A brilliant smile stretched across his face and in the blink of an eye he was in his face once more, kissing him again.

Axel resisted with every fiber in himself and pushed him back.

“Would you please stop that,” Axel grumbled. “I'm not going to change my mind.”

“I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. After all this time you've remained true to me,” the blonde replied softly to him.

Axel tensed. “What...?”

The blonde stepped back, reaching for the hood on his head. He tilted it back just enough for Axel to get a glimpse of his face.

Blonde spiked hair, gorgeous blue eyes like the ocean that you could drown in.

Soft pink lips that were plump from kissing.

This face that he had never thought he would see again.

“R-roxas?” Axel asked his voice barely a whisper but with Roxas' heightened hearing he could hear it clear as day.

The blonde smiled up at him, not even flinching when Axel cupped his cheeks in his hands, green eyes swimming with tears.

“Roxas,” Axel said again, the tears he fought to hide dripping down his face. “How...when...why....Roxas.”

Roxas rest his hands on Axel's hands, leaning into the warmth. He had been so cold for so long. It felt nice to have Axel's warm body just even near him.

“Come on. I've got a lot to talk about with you,” Roxas said, taking his hand and leading him from the dance floor.

*

Vampire. Those were words Axel never thought he would hear from him. His doctor had saved him and had him under his wing ever since.

A month had gone by and it was now that they met up together...on accident.

“I'm not sure if I believe you,” Axel teased, leaning back in his seat. Roxas had brought him into the VIP area, one that Riku always had rented for the three of them so they could unwind or drink from cups rather than people.

“I could bite you down there and show you,” Roxas said, showing obvious fang. Cute.

“I'm good,” Axel laughed, resting his hand on his cheek once more. “I can't...I can't believe that you're actually here.”

Roxas leaned into his warm palm, letting out a sigh of content. “Neither can I sometimes.”

He crawled up his lap, resting a warm kiss on his lips again. Axel kissed him quickly, his hands on him much like he used to.

Roxas pressed into his touch, his body feeling like it hadn't been touched in years but it only had been a month since he had become a vampire.

Breaking the kiss Axel leaned in and kissed his neck as he normally did. Roxas gasped, the feel much more intense than it had ever been. This was a rather sensitive area on him as well as other vampires. An intimate spot that only their mates were allowed to touch.

His body reacted quickly, Axel pausing when he felt it. The redhead hummed softly, kissing the spot again, moving back as a grin plastered across his face.

Roxas rolled his eyes, shuffling closer and kissing Axel's neck in return.

Which was a bit of a mistake.

Instinct told him to bite, to feed on him. Never had he fed from someone from the neck, always choosing the wrist.

The act was always too intimate for him to feed from there if it wasn't with Axel.

But with Axel it was different. He let out a groan of annoyance at himself, kissing the spot again. It was becoming too tempting.

“Roxas, what the hell are you doing?” Riku's voice came from the doorway, Sora peeking in from behind him. “You know better than to feed in our VIP area.”

Roxas pulled back from the redhead with a frown at Riku. It was then that the silverette was able to see Axel fully.

“Axel?” Riku asked confused, his frown growing deeper. “Roxas. I told you it was not time for you to return.”

“I didn't,” Roxas snapped. “I ran into him on accident. You can't expect me not to want to be with him after I found him again.”

“Well say goodbye. You can't be with him right now.”

“Like hell he can't,” Axel said with a scowl, rising from the couch, putting Roxas behind him. Here he was putting himself between two vampires. A stupid move but he would not let anyone else ever take Roxas away from him ever again.

“Roxas, you risk exposing all of us to the world. I knew I shouldn't have let you be on your own out this early, “ Riku grumbled.

“You can't keep me from him,” Roxas retorted. “You saw him too. He needs me. And I need him in my life.”

Riku opened his mouth to protest but Sora grabbed his arm causing him to stop and look to his mate. Sora shook his head causing Riku to sigh.

“I'm never letting him go again,” Axel said firmly. “I'll do whatever I can to keep Roxas in my life with me.”

 


	4. Not A Dream

Axel woke with a start in his bed, shooting up and looking into his dark room. He scrunched his brow, confusion collecting on his face.

Had last night not happened?

He remembered going out and dancing with this gorgeous blonde that he had made out with. And then....then...

Well then it had been Roxas but here he was, alone in his bedroom again. Perhaps it really had just been just an alcohol induced dream.

“Dammit...” Axel sighed heavily, leaning his head back against the wall. It was all fake. Roxas was still gone and he was alone.

“Penny for your thoughts?” came a melodic voice.

“Shit!” Axel hissed, looking around the room for who had that voice. A sliver of moonlight snaked into the room through the large glass doors.. Axel squinted a bit to try and see better though nearly jumped out of his skin again when a pair of eyes seemed to glow at him.

“Who's there,” Axel demanded, his heart racing in his chest.

“Jeez, calm down it's just me,” Roxas said with a frown, stepping into the moonlight. “The sound of your heart is starting to give me a headache.”

Axel sat there frozen watching Roxas. So it really hadn't been a dream at all. Roxas was really here, he was in his room.

“You're here...” he said breathlessly.

Roxas gazed at him surprised but softened a bit. With how much alcohol Axel had consumed it was evident that he had been a little drunk when he had reunited with him.

“I'm here Axel,” Roxas said, approaching the bed and kneeling down on it in front of him, crawling up to him slowly as to not startle him.

“Is this real...” Axel mumbled, his hands coming to rest on his cheeks slowly. Roxas smiled at him, closing his eyes as he felt the warmth emit from the redhead.

“Yes, it's real,” Roxas said, crawling forward and settling himself in his lap just like he had used to do before he had changed.

Axel was stiff a moment but was quick to wrap his arms around his body tightly, pressing his face into his blonde locks.

Perhaps Axel was still a little drunk or it was the fact that he didn't remember anything back at the club earlier that night.

Either way Roxas knew that he would let Axel do as he needed. It was a hard thing to think over. Roxas had been pronounced dead to him. It was a hard hit to the redhead and then for him to suddenly come back was a shock to the system.

Though Roxas hoped he remembered Riku's warning. They were allowed to be together as long as Axel kept him a secret.

Knowing that they were with Demyx proved to make things a little difficult. It was either Roxas stayed there or he went back to Sora's home.

He would much rather stay with the redhead.

For now he would enjoy his time with Axel while he could.

“I love you. I love you so much,” Axel said to him, kissing his hair, moving to his cheeks. As he came to his lips he hesitated, looking down at the small fangs that Roxas had let slip out.

He was a little hungry but right now he wasn't worried about it.

“That's right...” Axel mumbled, pushing his lip up a bit with his thumb to get a better look at the fang in there. “I remember now...”

Roxas lightly licked his thumb before leaning back with a smile. “Same old me. Just got some differences about me.”

“Same old you,” Axel agreed, letting go of his lip and replacing his finger with his lips, sighing in content as he felt the familiarity of it.

Their kiss quickly turned heated, Roxas' body pressing into Axel's out of desperation. Just being pressed against him was not enough.

He wanted to gain the lost time that they had lost because of those men that had gone after Axel. He still didn't know why they had gone after Axel. They had said that he he was taken someone from them so they would take someone from him.

But that was a question for later. He wasn't intending on leaving any time soon so he had time to ask Axel.

And this time he would make sure he got all of the answers. He had spilled a great secret about what he was now so he wanted no secrets between him and the redhead at all. He wanted everything to be open and honest.

For now he would enjoy this moment with Axel again. A reuniting of what they had lost. Roxas would be sure he would never leave Axel again.

The thought of losing Axel had crossed his mind but he knew he would worry about it later. He didn't intend on letting Axel even get hurt.

Life was going to be difficult. Roxas needed to find a source of food. He didn't expect Axel to feed him at all. He also needed to make sure the room remained completely dark. Riku had said something about getting him something that would help him in the sunlight.

It wouldn't protect him completely, the sun would still hurt but he would burst into flames and turn to ash with whatever it was. But until then he needed to keep himself safe. He didn't need Axel seeing him die twice.

Though that was not the worst part if it all. He wasn't sure what to do about Demyx. He could not let him see him at all. He could not let anyone know, aside from Axel since he had already broken the rule with him, that he was still “alive.”

It wasn't like they could go back to their old home. If they were after Axel they might be staking out the place waiting for him to come back. It wasn't safe for Axel.

But this meant that he was stuck to one room in this apartment unless he went out through the sliding glass door of Axel's room.

The redhead rolled them over onto his bed, his arms wrapping around him as he looked down at the blonde on his pillow.

He'd have to thank Demyx later for insisting on taking him out. He couldn't remember how he had gotten home so he was sure that Demyx might know that there was at least someone in his room with him. Though he was sure he thought it was just some guy he picked up at the bar.

“It's honestly been so long since I've seen you under me like this,” Axel admitted, resting a hand on his sides as he looked down at his blonde angle.

“Well get used to it because I'm not going anywhere for long periods of time,” Roxas promised him. Axel sighed happily in content and leaned down to rest a kiss against his lips, then to his cheek, and finally to his neck.

Roxas' breath hitched. Ever since he had changes his neck was one of the most sensitive areas of his body now.

Though in doing so of having his neck kissed Axel's neck was pressed near his own, making his hunger even worse.

He let out a small grunt, turning his face away, catching the attention of his redheaded lover, looking down at him with concern.

“Should I not do that?” he asked him. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable with you being a...well you know.”

“It's not that,” Roxas promised him, his fangs seeming to poke out a little bit more than they had been before.”

“Then what is it?” Axel asked concerned. Roxas gazed into his eyes for a moment and then let out a small sigh.

No secrets.

“I'm hungry,” he admitted.

Axel was confused at first but then his eyes widened a bit. “O-oh I see. You're _that_ kind of hungry right now.”

Roxas nodded with a sigh, about to sit up when Axel's body suddenly pushed down against him, exposing his neck further to him.

Roxas tensed under him, shaking his head.

“No Axe,” he said, pushing on his shoulders a bit, but Axel remained still against him, his arms wrapping around him so that he could hold onto him.

“Roxas, it's okay,” he said to him. “I can handle it. I'm not going to let you go hungry just because I want you to stay with me.”

The blonde bit his lip, looking to his strong neck again. With his keen eyesight he could see his pulse thumping under hot skin.

It was hard not to not want to bite into him...

“Just uh..don't kill me huh?” he added with a laugh but there was a small sense of fear in his voice. He understood that. But he would not take too much.

“Don't worry I won't,” he reassured him again, kissing the side of his head as he waited for him to take his small meal.

Roxas hesitated still a moment but then moved in closer, slowly running his tongue over where he had seen his pulse. A visible shiver ran through him, his lips parting further, as his fangs ached with the need to bite.

Slowly he bit down into his skin, his teeth sliding through like a hot knife through butter. Blood quickly welled in the small holes he made, touching Roxas' tongue.

A soft moan came from the blonde as he sucked against the small wounds, pressing his body against the other.

Axel's breath hitched at the feel, holding Roxas to him as the blonde drank from him. The feeling was odd, the wounds hurt a little bit but there was some sort of other warm feeling that came along with it which went directly down to his groin.

“Roxas,” Axel mumbled softly, pressing himself against the blonde as Roxas moaned himself, sucking a bit harder on his neck.

Axel's blood was amazing. It wasn't anything like he had ever tasted before in his time of being a vampire. He could easily get intoxicated just from drinking his blood.

And that wasn't from the alcohol that was in his system.

But if he didn't stop now he was going to end up drinking all of Axel. Yet he wasn't able to pull himself away.

Axel let out a groan of his own, reaching between them and cupping Roxas' member through his pants, squeezing the hardening member through the fabric.

Roxas gasped against his skin, unlatching himself from his neck. A little blood trickled down his chin which Axel eyed for a small second.

“So messy,” he teased as he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. Roxas took hold of his hand slowly, taking his thumb into his mouth and licked it slowly.

Axel cocked a brow but couldn't help but smile at that.

“Does feeding always make you this aroused?” Axel asked with a small laugh. Roxas flushed, releasing his thumb.

“No. This has never happened before,” he admitted to him, leaning in close and running his tongue over the wounds to hopefully help them close. “I think your blood is just a major turn on.”

“Well by all means I'm more than happy to feed you again whenever you're hungry,” Axel replied. “Are you full?”

Roxas nodded his head though rolled his hips a little into the hand that was resting on his cock. Instinctively Axel squeezed him.

“I see you're hungry for something else now,” Axel chuckled, kissing his cheek. Roxas rolled his hips up into him again but this time used his strength to roll them over, Axel laying on his back in surprise as he looked up at him.

“Let me show you just how much I've missed you,” Roxas whispered with a heated look to his eyes.

 


	5. New Fun

The blonde gazed down at the redhead beneath him. He could feel his arousal through his pants, pressing firmly against his bottom as Roxas sat upon his hips.

It looked like the little bit of blood drinking had turned Axel on just as much as it had done to Roxas from just drinking it. He was glad it was only with Axel that this happened. Every other person he had fed from he never felt a thing, just someone there that he was using in order to feed himself when he was hungry. It was just another person that was giving him the nourishment he needed in order to survive day to day.

But Axel was different. His blood tasted different and left his lips tingling a little bit afterwards. His tongue flicked across his bottom lip, seeking out the taste once more.

He wanted more, so much more, but he held himself back. It wasn't about feeding himself any longer. He was getting greedy for the taste. If he wasn't careful he could end up killing Axel just because he wanted the taste.

Roxas shivered a bit when he felt the taste on his lip and let out a groan, rubbing his bottom against Axel's groin, the redhead pushing his hips up against him.

It had been so long since the last time they had done anything together for understandable reasons that surrounded them.

With the way the two of them were going at the moment, they wouldn't be satisfied with taking their time with foreplay.

They had plenty of time now to do that sort of thing.

With quick fingers Roxas worked quickly to get Axel's clothing off, the redhead admiring how fast he was and how eager he was.

Though for himself he made sure to take as much time as he could with removing the rest of his own. Despite how desperate he was he still wanted to tease him just a little bit. It was a little game they used to play together.

And Axel knew it.

“Tease,” Axel sighed as he watched him, his eyes taking in every inch of pale skin. It was like he was made of sculpted porcelain, but to the touch he still felt like his love, although a little cold against him than he usually was.

Axel was just happy to have him back in his life.

“Just for you,” Roxas laughed, sliding his hips down just a little bit and grinding himself against Axel's hard length with his own. The redhead groaned, his arms wrapping around him, hips pushing into his in return to add to the friction.

“I never thought I'd be able to say that I had sex with a vampire,” Axel said with a wink, rolling his hips up into him again.

“I wouldn't think it's that different than normal,” Roxas said but Axel shook his head from underneath him, lightly pushing his hips up into him again.

“Oh really?” Axel asked him, wiggling his eyebrows. “That has yet to be seen then. I think it could be pretty different.”

Roxas rose a brow at him, wondering what sort of plan he had up his sleeve but he would worry about it later. For now he wanted to put all of his focus in making him feel good. It was the least he could do after everything Axel had been through.

With one hand Axel reached into his the bedside table, finding an unopened bottle of lube inside of it. Roxas took it, curious as to why it wasn't opened yet, giving Axel a look of curiosity with a raised eyebrow.

“What? Without you in my life I just never had the urge to do anything,” Axel said to him. Roxas softened a bit, leaning in to give him a kiss. In a way it was sweet that he never took another to bed with him but he still felt bad that he hadn't even done anything to himself to give himself some relief of stress.

“This is going to be explosive then,” Roxas laughed, opening the bottle and squirting some lube into his palm. “I think I can handle it though.”

“I'm holding you to that,” Axel purred to him, green eyes blazing as Roxas reached behind him and began to stroke Axel with his slick hand.

The redhead moaned, his hands resting on Roxas' hips, his own twitching with need to thrust. Roxas grinned, stroking him.

“I'm thinking...maybe I don't need much preparation or any at all,” Roxas purred down to him, surprising the redhead out of his lust filled daze.

“Rox, it's going to hurt,” Axel said to him but Roxas leaned forward, silencing him with a deep kiss as his hand gave him a firm tug.

Axel gasped, hips bucking up into his hand.

“I've been through a lot more pain than that. I think you deserve to feel something very special today,” Roxas whispered.

Axel groaned again, pushing himself further into his hand, seeming to be begging with his movements of what he really wanted.

“Are you sure?” he asked with a couple of pants, Roxas squeezing the redhead underneath him to hopefully help push off his impending orgasm.

“I'm very sure. Besides if anything happens I'll heal pretty quickly,” Roxas said with a small wink that Axel nearly finished then and there. “Which means that it could be tight as this each and every time we do this.”

Licking his lips Roxas sat up a bit again and helped guide his tip to his entrance. Teasingly he rubbed his lube slicked member against him, moaning softly as he watched Axel's face. The redhead held onto his hips tightly, wanting to pin him down but knowing that he wanted it this way as well. His little vixen playing hard to get.

Keeping his body relaxed Roxas helped push Axel into his tight body. Axel gripped his hips even tighter as he sank deep into him.

“Fuck!” he moaned out loud which he quickly silenced himself by covering his mouth. But the damage was already done.

“Dude, you okay in there?”came Demyx's voice from the other side of the wall, his room being right next door.

“I'm good. Just uh, stubbed my toe,” Axel said. “Go back to sleep man.”

Roxas covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, earning a small glare from the redhead. His laughter quickly died away as he gave him one quick thrust up into his body.

He gasped, bracing his hands on the headboard above Axel's head.

“Weren't you the one that said that we can't have Demyx finding us?” Axel asked with a smirk which faded away when Roxas leaned down to give him a kiss.

“You've got that right,” Roxas said to him, rolling his hips back against his lover. Axel groaned, setting his hips with his own, only to pull them back once more.

This slow movements did not last long. The pace became more fast in a matter of moments, Roxas doing his best to hold himself back. He didn't want to overwhelm the poor human beneath him. Axel couldn't keep up with him completely unless of course he was a vampire himself, which sounded fun in context when it really got down to it he wasn't sure if he would want Axel to have the same fate that he had.

A fate that Riku said was not something that could be given just willingly. The hint of death had to be present for the vampire blood to even work.

And Roxas was not about to do that to Axel nor was he about to tell him how that sort of thing even worked.

Unable to move to his full potential, and how to be patient, Roxas gripped the headboard tightly. The wood did not stand a chance against his grip as it snapped in his hands, causing large gashes into the piece of wood.

Neither of them noticed despite the small stinging of splinters that pushed into Roxas' hands. All he could think of was the man that he was with.

“God Roxas...” Axel moaned to him, squeezing his hips as he snapped up into him again and again, punching moan after moan out of the blonde. “I've missed you so much.”

“Me....too,” he gasped, letting go of the wood and wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, diving into a passionate kiss.

Axel groaned against his mouth, his tongue slipping past plush lips as he rolled them over so Roxas laid on his back.

Roxas happily greeted his tongue with his own, gliding it against his. Axel returned the favor only to catch himself on one of his fangs.

He pulled back with a small curse, slowly his hips down as he touched his tongue, small droplets of blood greeting him.

“Sorry,” Axel mumbled but got no response. “Rox?”  
The blonde's pupils had dilated largely, his mouth slack with pleasure. Axel leaned down, gently resting his hands on his cheeks.

“Roxas, are you okay?” he asked him. Roxas quickly snapped out of his little trance, quickly grabbing Axel behind the head pulled him back down into a kiss.

He sucked on his tongue lightly, licking away the bit of blood, overly excited for it.That was what had happened. Roxas was so focused on his blood even just the past couple of moments it was no wonder that it would have this sort of affect on him. Having sex just amplified his craving for his blood. Thankfully he had gotten control of himself.

A loud moan escaped Roxas as he latched his legs around the redhead, bucking himself against him as Axel picked up the pace once more.

The bed rocked against the wall, making a loud amount of noise but neither one of them cared. The only thing they wished to have was to seek that special place with one another and they were going to take it no matter what.

“I love you. I love you so much,” Axel moaned against his lips, reaching between them and stroked Roxas.

The blonde gasped, arching his back into the redhead, his hands tearing the sheets off of the bed as he did so. No one could ever make him feel this good. No one was able to make him see stars with such pleasure.

Only Axel could and Axel was the only one he would let do this to.

“Axel!” Roxas cried out to him as he released hard against his stomach. The tight heat around Axel became even tighter, having Axel release deep inside of him, his arms wrapping around him and holding him flush against his body.

“Roxas,” he moaned softly against his skin, kissing his forehead, his hips moving still but coming to a slow stop.

The two panted heavily, gazing at one another with warm smiles on their faces.

Axel leaned down to give him a small kiss, ready to enjoy the after glow with his lover when a pounding on his bedroom door sounded.

Axel quickly snapped his head up, thankful that the door was indeed locked, something he had become accustomed to doing since getting there.

“Dude! I'm trying to sleep!” Demyx yelled on the other side of it. “I don't know who you're fucking in there but could you keep it down?!”

Roxas grabbed the pillow from under his head and to cover his laughter once more. Axel tried his best not to sound like he was laughing despite that he felt that this was one of the funniest things that had happened there so far being in Demyx's apartment.

“Sorry, sorry,” Axel called out to his friend, laughing a little bit. “I'll keep it down. Don't worry about it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Demyx sighed as he stormed away, slamming his bedroom door as he got back into his room.

After a small fit of giggles Axel pulled the pillow from Roxas' face, smiling down at him. His blonde little vampire, though more like an angel to him, laid on his back, his cheeks swelled with a little red from laughter, his spiked hair messy.

Roxas had been right earlier. He was the same Roxas he had come to know and love, with just a few differences.

And with these differences he rather liked them.

Slowly Axel leaned down and rest a small kiss against his lips, Roxas lazily wrapping his arms around him.

 


	6. The Truth

Axel smiled as he gazed down at Roxas’s sleeping form. It was still early in the next day but Axel couldn’t bring himself to move from his side.

For so long he had thought he had lost him, had thought he'd never see even this again. He would need to ask Roxas to bring him to Riku at some point so he would be able to thank him for saving the blonde's life.

It was a life he would seriously need to get used to but he was willing to do it to keep Roxas with him for as long as he lived.

Slowly he leaned in and rest a soft kiss against his forehead, earning a small noise from the blonde.

Roxas’s blue orbs cracked open and gazed up at him, a lazy smile playing on his lips as he stretched beneath him.

The room was dark around them thanks to the drawn curtains, keeping out the sunlight from harming him.

“Morning,” Axel said, sliding his hand up and down Roxas’s arm. The blonde smiled happily and reached down for his hand, giving it a small kiss.

“Good morning to you too,” Roxas replied, He was a little surprised to find he wasn't sore but he quickly realized why. What he and Axel had done didn't hurt him any longer. That opened up a few possibilities later on, though he had to remember Axel wouldn't be able to keep up with him as much for he was still human.

“Sleep well?” the redhead asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Roxas rolled his eyes and lightly shoved him as a smile spread across his face.

“As much as I know what you're getting at, this is the first time since my change that I've actually slept well,” Roxas said as he sat up, tensing when he looked up at the window and saw a small sliver of light on the carpet. “It's...daylight?”

Axel glanced at the window confused. “Yeah, something wrong? I mean I know you can't go out in the sun but isn't it okay if you stay in the room?”

“Yes but I'm not used to it honestly. Living with the other two I tend to sleep during the day and be up all night. It's nice to be able to wake up during the day again. Too bad I can't...”

“No, don't say that,” Axel said, shifting closer and resting his hands on his cheeks. “Please Roxas, I can't lose you again.”

Roxas gazed into his eyes and let out a small sigh. “You know I want to stay but I can't Axe. What about Demyx?”

“He's oblivious Rox,” Axel pleaded. “He never comes in here, and most of the time I'll be with you. I'm in hiding remember?”

Roxas winced at that and nodded his head. Of course he remembered he was in hiding. It was the reason why this whole thing had happened.

He would never, _ever_ , blame Axel for this. It was those men that had gone after him. But something still didn't make sense. Why were they after Axel in the first place?

“Alright, I'll stay. But there is something that I need to talk to you about. It's very important,” Roxas said.

“Anything? I just want you to be happy.”

“I want to know who-”

A knock on the door sounded causing Roxas to sigh softly. At least Demyx couldn't get into the room with the door being locked.

“Shit,” Axel sighed, leaning over and kissing Roxas' forehead. “Stay here. I'll go see what Demyx wants.”

Roxas nodded his head, ducking underneath the blanket as Axel opened the door.

“What?” the redhead asked annoyed.

“I need to talk to you, can I come in?” Demyx asked. Axel tensed and shook his head, pushing him out into the hallway. “What the person you screwed last night-”

“Is still asleep yes,” Axel said annoyed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What do you want Demyx? I'm not in the best of moods.”

“Well I mean you haven't been for the past month or so-”

“Demyx.”

“Okay, okay man. Just glad to see you did something fun with your life instead of moping around all day,” Demyx said defensively. “The superior wants to see you.”

Axel scowled. After everything he had been through for pulling off his dirty deed, _now_ he wanted to see him? What a joke...

But it wasn't like he could say no.

“Fine,” Axel sighed. “I'll go see him tonight.”

“Tonight, but-”

“I'm supposed to be in hiding remember,” Axel said with a scowl. “Remind that to him and I will see him under the guise of darkness.”

He turned back towards his room but Demyx grabbed his arm, causing Axel to turn back to him with a raised brow.

“Are you okay? I mean after Roxas, I never thought you'd be with someone ever again. Did they get you too drunk?”

“It's not like that,” Axel said, shrugging off his hand. “It's something different. I don't want to talk about it.”

Demyx sighed. “Alright man. Just know I'm here for you if you wanna talk.”

Axel gave a brief nod and stepped back into his room, locking it behind him again. He gazed at Roxas who was still laying in the bed looking like a beautiful angel.

“Hey,” he said, kneeling down on the mattress and laid over him. Roxas rolled over, gazing up at him and cupped his cheek.

“Mind telling me who the superior is?” Roxas asked. Axel paused, then quickly rolled off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. The tension was rising but Roxas didn't want to lose him. He hated when Axel closed up like this.

Slowly he wrapped his arms from around him from behind, his lips finding Axel's neck where he had bitten him the night before. “Come on Axe. You can tell me anything.”

“But I...can't,” Axel sighed, his hand squeezing the blonde's arm.

“Why can't you tell me?” Roxas asked gently, squeezing him a little. “Are you embarrassed by it?”

“It's to protect you,” Axel said to him turning his head enough. Roxas sat there a moment and then sat back on his knees, using one hand to turn Axel to him.

“Axel...you don't need to protect me anymore,” Roxas said to him, looking at the look of distress in Axel's eyes. “Especially now with what I am. I should be the one that is protecting you.”

Axel gave him a small smile, leaning in to brush his lips against his cheek.

“You have a point....,” Axel sighed, looking down at his hands. He was silent still for several moments until he found his voice, speaking slowly and lowly. “I...am part of something like an organization. You could say they are...the rulers of the underground world. Like terrible things. There is one head man that distributes out orders among the other members to do his dirty work. From murder to...arson...”

Roxas bit his lip a moment. “So that is that why you came home smelling like smoke sometimes.”

Axel flinched at that but nodded his head. “I'm known as the flurry of dancing flames. What started as an infatuation as a kid with fire was turned into a deadly weapon.”

“You can't just...leave?”

“Unfortunately no. None of us can leave. The situation would be worse than what happened when I lost you. Telling you about this would have put you in danger of knowing and they would have either killed you or worse...made you part of them.”

Roxas gripped his hands on his knees, a frowning setting on his face. “So that was why those men came after you?”

“The man who the superior had me attack came back for revenge for the death of someone that was in that fire, and they took you,” Axel said, resting his face in his hands.

Roxas quickly moved in front of him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Axel quickly latched his arms around the blonde.

“I'm so sorry Roxas. I'm a terrible person for doing these things and keeping them from you. You could have been safe, happy. You wouldn't have had to go through what you did if it wasn't for me. You could have had a normal life.”

Roxas knelt down and kissed his lips, feeling wet cheeks from the tears that had leaked down the redhead's cheeks.

“Axel. Do not blame yourself for this,” he said as he pulled away, resting his elbows on his knees as he peered up at him. “He made you do this. And from what I'm getting out of this you had no other choice in the matter.”

Axel nodded his head, pressing his face back into Roxas's hair, his body shaking. Roxas smoothed his hand down his back in a soothing matter.

Normally at a time like this he would see Axel reach for a cigarette but there was no sight of them anywhere near him. He didn't really smell like it any longer.

He rarely saw Axel in this sort of state. He did want to know how long this had been going on but in a way he sort of knew already.

They had been friends since they were kids. Axel had said he lived with a few other kids with someone since he didn't have parents.

No wonder he felt so scared and kept it from him for so long. He had been under his thumb for years. But it was not Roxas' job to get him out of this mess.

He would get them the life that they both deserved.

 


End file.
